


I can do better...

by Banbury



Series: Meet me at Christmas [3]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Accidental accident...
Series: Meet me at Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561942
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drabble Day - due 05 Dec - elf/elves prompt





	I can do better...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "elf/elves" - The 2019 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days.

December 5th, 20…  
From: Banks@CascadePD.com   
To: RDEllison@gmail.com

Kid! Stop worrying so much! Couldn’t answer your call, was at the meeting. Nothing drastic has happened, or at least not much more drastic than usually. 

Jim was supervising the new detective, Brian Thomson. The guy’s so green you can pick daisies off him. And I just need to say - he beat your record, Dean-Dean, on the … how do you call it – energy scale? - he speaks much quicker than you and running around so fast, you would look the epitome of maturity 😉 Aretha Bayline from Forensic, you don’t know her, she transferred from Phoenix in April, very experienced and your father works well with her, she’s one of the very few who trusts his instincts, well, she’s in charge of the inter-departmental Christmas celebration for kids this year and she took one look at Thomson and recruited him as a Head Elf on spot )))  
What I meant to tell you, actually, Jim and Brian worked this case, quite straightforward one, and they had to go to some little town in the northwest and, you won't believe me, they got lost - Jim blames the youngster, who was driving and reciting his Elf lines simultaneously, so Jim fall asleep and then their car turned over somehow and they ended in the river, rather small one but they managed to loose their phones and laptop along with everything else.  
You can imagine, I believe, your father's opinion of the newest member of our Major Crime Unit when they found their way to the local PD and I came up to retrieve them... He calls Brian "lousy Elf" and refuses to sit near him since :)   
Jim's actually buying a new phone and a laptop with Rafe right now, so you should expect a letter from him by the evening. Don't worry!

Simon


End file.
